Non-battery operated sound producing toys employing a single, mechanical sound tube are known in the art. The sound tube employed in these prior art toys includes an elongate, cylindrical outer sleeve having an internal cylindrical passage and a cylindrical slidable member therein. The slidable member includes a sound generating system that generates sound when the member slides linearly within the internal cylindrical passage of the sound tube from one end to the other. In use, sound is only generated when the sound tube is rotated or pivoted in a manner that causes the slidable member to slide within the outer sleeve.
While the above-described toys do have some entertainment value, their excitement is diminished by the fact that only a very limited range of motion generates the fun sound. Therefore, a need exists for non-battery operated, sound generating toys that will generate a fun sound when moved through a greater range of motions than the above-described prior art toys.